ygofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fiction Rules and Regulations
These are rules about what is and is not allowed on the Wiki. These rules will be greatly enforced. General Rules #Add categories to your pages so that this Wiki can remain as organized as possible. #English is the primary language for this site. #Advertisement of other non-Wikia sites is forbidden. #Uploaded images must have a license included (found in the drop box menu on the upload page). License options categorized as "unknown" are not considered licenses. #Do not swear on this Wiki. The only time you can swear on this Wiki is when you are writing stories that have a story rating of PG-13 or higher. #Do not upload articles from the [[w:c:YuGiOh:Main Page|'Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki']], including cards (OCG/TCG or anime-only) and/or canon characters. That goes the same for any fan-made cards coming from the [[w:c:ycm:Card Maker Wiki|'Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wiki']]. These are both considered acts of copyright infringment. #*If a card you have created is relevant to one of your fan fiction stories, it is allowed on the wiki. #*You may, however, post articles/stories that include links to such articles, whether they are from the [[w:c:YuGiOh:Main Page|'Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki']] or [[w:c:ycm:Card Maker Wiki|'Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wiki']]. A situation to which this rule has been allowed is one of Psychid's fan fictions, CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES! #Please, do not be mean, rude, or offensive towards other users because of their race, color, sex, or religion. This is considered user harassment, and may result in a permanent account/IP ban. #*Furthermore, do not be mean, rude, or offensive towards other users because of their likes/dislikes (for example, if you don't like Miley Cyrus, whereas someone else does, and you insult them because of that). This is also considered user harassment, and may result in a permanent account/IP ban. #Please, do not edit others' stories, unless the story you are editing is written by no one but yourself. #Articles inappropriate for users at the age of 13 are disallowed, including those that promote sex and other explicit adult material. Fan fictions that have a rating of PG-13 or higher are exceptional. Fan Fiction Rules When Writing Fan Fiction #Characters that are direct copies off of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! characters are forbidden. This applies to characters whose backgrounds are the same, but locations, names, etc. being changed. #As well as the previously stated rule, plagiarism is strictly prohibited. Plagiarizing any article, web-page, book, or any other form of media, will result in a permanent account and IP ban from the wiki. #*Furthermore, disclaimers must be given in your stories (claiming that you do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! anime/manga whatsoever), to reduce the possible plaigiarism. #Articles deemed as spam will be subject to deletion. #If including any canon cards in your stories, make sure that they follow their respective card statuses (being Forbidden, Limited, or Semi-Limited). It is suggested that you check this page for more information. #*One exception to this is that if you use a Forbidden card that is to be changed to make it less broken (for example, if you use "Dark Strike Fighter", a Forbidden card, but have it go by its anime effect instead of its OCG/TCG effect). #Any fan fiction that completely disregards the high importance of spelling and grammar will be deleted, and will result in a 3-day account/IP ban. Stories that contain little to no spelling/grammar errors as possible are exceptional. #Any fan fiction that is not an actual story (i.e. bloopers, trailers, "pick an adventure") will be deleted, and will result in a week-long account/IP ban. #Any fan fiction posted on this Wiki must have a proper plot. Any fan fiction posted on this Wiki that has a ridiculous plot whatsoever will result in the story being deleted, as well as a possible one week ban of your account. #Any fan fictions posted on this Wiki must be submitted by a registered user, and must include the story's author and appropriate story rating (see above rules). An fan fictions posted on this Wiki by an unregistered contributor with no story rating or name of author will be deleted without second thought. #When writing chapter fics, please post the chapters on separate pages, but have them link to the same story (for example, a chapter for one of your stories should be entitled "My YGO Story/Chapter One". In that manner, a lot of space will not be taken up on one single page. #Crossover stories are allowed. However, a disclaimer MUST be put on the page saying you do not own the rights to that show/shows. When Reviewing Others' Fan Fictions #When reviewing others' fan fictions, it is highly suggested that you leave it on the article's talk page, to prevent any vandalism. #Please be polite to other people and their work, but also be constructively critical to help with ideas to improve their work. #Reviews that are clearly harassing other users and/or viciously ridiculing their work is known as "flaming". Flaming is strictly forbidden when it comes to reviewing other's work. Anyone found guilty of flaming will result in their review being removed, as well as a one-month account/IP ban. #*If the flaming continues, the account/IP will be permanently banned. ---- The Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction Administration reserves the right to add, remove, or edit the rules and regulations at any time. User Blog Posts Writing Blog Posts Creating blot posts is one way to post your opinions about the Wiki or anything in general. However, when writing blog posts, be sure that: *The blog post's title is appropriate for the Wiki *The blog post's content is not considered insulting or offensive to other users *The blog post does not promote advertising, including any Wiki community, or a non-Wiki-related website. However, if the blog's creator would like, they can give a 'sneak peek' of an upcoming fan fiction. Commenting on Blog Posts When commenting on blog posts, be sure that your comments are: *More than two words in length *Not considered insulting or offensive to other users *Not random gibberish or complete nonsense *Appropriate for the Wiki Spamming and Vandalism Spam is not tolerated on Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction and will be dealt with accordingly. The following are examples of what is considered spam. It should be, in no manner, be used as a checklist for what is or is not spam. It is up to the discretion of the administration to consider what is or is not spam in more complicated scenarios. * Articles that contain absolutely no content: it only has an article title. * Images uploaded but not linked to any article or user page. * Articles that only contain information that would fit under the category of "infobox information." Infobox information is extremely brief bits of information about a character. * Continuously messaging user talk pages in a manner deemed by the administration and user in question to be annoying or repetitive. Vandalism of a page is a great threat to the Wiki community. Thus, any vandalism of a page will result in a permanent account and IP ban. An article deemed as spam has 24 hours to correct the issue. If the issue continues to fit under the category of "spam material" after the time limit is up, it will be deleted immediately. Category:Rules and Regulations